Paul
"Paul & Marcy" is a fandom ship between Paul and Marcy. It is based upon the one-night-stand sex scene between the two characters in Cabin Fever. Because they actually had a (brief) sexual relationship in the movie, they are considered a canon ship by fandom convention. In Canon Cabin Fever (2002) Marcy and Paul appear to have an amicable friendship at the beginning of Cabin Fever. Though there are no specific interactions between them in the early movie that indicate how close or longstanding their friendship might be. Midway through the movie, Marcy potentially saved Paul from death or serious injury, when Grim's vicious dog, Dr. Mambo, approached Paul and Bert threateningly and Marcy scared it off by firing a shot into the air with Bert's rifle. It's reasonable to assume that this incident would have strengthened their friendship; particularly by making Paul appreciative of Marcy's help. After Karen falls victim to the flesh-eating disease, Paul and Marcy are shown interacting much more frequently, and retain the most amicable relationship amongst the whole group. Whilst confrontations or derisions occur within every other friendship/relationship, Paul and Marcy continue to treat one another respectfully until after they have sex. When Jeff rejects Marcy and refuses to share a bed with her (for fear she may be infected with the disease), Marcy ends up sleeping with Paul. After Bert fled the cabin in the group's only truck, Marcy spotted Jeff walking into the woods with a case of beer. When she confronted him, Bert angrily ordered her to stay away from him and insulted her for trying to assist Karen (thereby exposing herself to Karen's infected blood), rather than leaving Karen to fend for herself. "Now she's bleeding all over both of you guys. So you two can stay here and fucking rot! But not me! No fucking way, not me!" - Jeff (Cabin Fever) This final act of rejection appeared to break both Marcy's heart and her resolve. Marcy becomes despondent and resigned to the fact that she will likely not survive the disease outbreak. Paul discovers her sitting on her and Jeff's bed, where she shares her sorrow with him. Paul attempts to reassure her, but Marcy appears to be unconvinced by his words. Instead, and much to Paul's surprise, she asserts a desire to have sex with him. "...And all you want to do is grab the person next to you and fuck the shit out of them, 'cause you know you're gonna be dead soon anyway." - Marcy (Cabin Fever) Not only does Marcy manage to seduce Paul with this offer, but she does so with such reckless haste that Paul apparently didn't get time to apply a condom. He questions Marcy about the wisdom of not using a condom while they are in the middle of having sex. Marcy dismisses his concerns and assures him that she's healthy - a claim later revealed to be false, as she was already exhibiting early signs of the disease by the time they finished having sex. Paul clearly had lingering doubts about the risks of the unsafe sex, and after they were finished, he sneaked off to the bathroom to cleanse his penis with a bottle of Listerine. After they'd had sex, their relationship quickly became distant and tense. Paul coldly informed Marcy that he was leaving her immediately and going out into the woods to search for Jeff. Marcy was visibly distressed by this announcement. They would never see each other alive again. Marcy was killed shortly afterwards by Dr. Mambo, while Paul survived about another 48 hours, before being killed off at the beginning of the sequel. Cabin Fever (2016) The progression of Paul and Marcy's relationship in the remake is nearly identical to the original. One notable change is that there is no specific mention of whether or not their sex scene is unprotected. The movie cuts away between them undressing and actually having sex, so it is entirely possible that Paul applied a condom before they began. Alternatively, he may simply not have had any doubts about having unprotected sex with Marcy, unlike his 2002 counterpart. The Listerine scene was also removed. Fans have also noted that in the remake, Paul seems to be far more agreeable to having sex with Marcy, unlike the original scene where Marcy appears to have overwhelmed Paul, who is somewhat reluctant. While the original characters' friendship abruptly turns awkward in the aftermath of their sexual encounter, in the remake their friendship doesn't seem to be damaged by the sex. In the original scene where Paul leaves the Cabin, he is clearly eager to get away from Marcy. However in the remake's recreation of that scene, Paul orders Marcy to join him as he leaves the cabin. He can see that she is now infected and seems to be very concerned about her wellbeing. Unfortunately, Marcy declines to leave the cabin with him. Once again, this scene is the last time they will ever see one another alive. In Fandom Theories There are several fan theories related to Paul and Marcy's relationship. Some of them are: * They already had a secret sexual history together before the beginning of the movie. * Marcy somehow survived the events of the movie and lived to give birth to Paul's child. * Marcy knew she was already infected, and deliberately had unprotected sex with Paul in order to infect him, too. * The unexplained appearance of Paul's wristwatch midway through their sex scene has given rise to a fan theory that they made have had sex multiple times (with Paul getting partially dressed in between). * There are several theories about the role Karen played in ultimately triggering Paul and Marcy's sexual encounter. The psychology of their relationship - particularly in terms of explaining why they had sex and how the sex changed their feelings toward one another - is often discussed amongst fans. Fan Fiction Paul and Marcy have been the subject of some fanworks, including: * "Cabin Fever: Parting Shot" (link 1) (link 2) by HeatAndChills (Warning: Explicit!) - A disease-free story about the group's hard-partying antics at the cabin. Bert's drunken misbehavior upsets everyone and creates rifts between Marcy & Jeff, and Paul & Karen. Paul and Marcy end up bonding over their troubles and eventually begin a passionate sexual affair together. * "Cabin Fever: Promises To Keep" (link 1) (link 2) by HeatAndChills - a 2-chapter'' 'microfic' sequel to the original movie. Marcy alone has survived the outbreak at the cabin. Shortly afterward, she discovered that she had gotten pregnant from her one night stand with Paul. Years later, she tells their daughter, ''Karen, how brave her daddy was during the crisis at the cabin. Fan Art eGkMQOi.png|by HeatAndChills (source) Fan art of Paul with Marcy, who is pregnant from their one night stand. Category:Relationships